lovelyverse_xmen_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Boyce
Simon Boyce is a Brotherhood member in the Lovelyverse universe. He's very laidback, with a deceptively casual air and wise advice for those willing to listen. Appearance Simon is a tall Caucasian male with shaggy brown hair, moss green eyes that sometimes appears bright blue in certain lighting, and a well muscled physique that he often uses to advantage in a fight or for intimidation purposes. He can often be seen in casual clothing such as T-shirts and pants. Personality Simon is seen as cool and calm, and able to process any information he may receive, no matter how shocking or disappointing it may be. He often appears aloof and indifferent, and rarely shows any emotions other than slight annoyance or dissatisfaction. He thinks highly of himself and is cruel to others, though he is protective, gentle and affection of/and toward Adena. He cares little for others, and thinks that humans, while at times amusing, are merely mortal and ultimately expendable. With the ambition to walk the path of conquest, he desires to become stronger, even at the expense of others. He believes that struggle is the only way for survival. Biography Early Childhood Refer to Alain's past. He is or was referred to as "Y-Note", one of the three child mutants abducted from their parents as babies; a government project designed to use his abilities to subdue other mutants to be captured/and or killed. He was found and rescued by Magneto and the Brotherhood ten years ago, just like Alain but after the man left the Brotherhood, so did he and traveled with Nigel Wingate AKA "Z-Note", whose fetish for taking lives while not his favorite thing to do gave him a reason to continuously come into contact with Alain even though the other man was always threatened and blackmailed into doing so. Brotherhood Days When Alain decided to hunt he and Z-Note down, tying up any loose ends that connected them, he faked his death but was critically injured in the process. Simon, when he came to the base was severly injured on the 5th of December. Adeline and he started a physical relationship quickly, although both immediately felt a mutual attraction to one another. Not long afterward, Adena quickly became pregnant and discovered this thanks to Victor and his acute sense of smell. Powers and Abilities Simon's weaknesses are that he's limited by how much raw power he actually possess, may need to be within a reality to be able to bend it and some targets might be immune, mainly those who either have this ability as well or other mental ability. Reality Warping: Users can create, change, destroy, or even alter reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered "real", stronger ones can make changes from nothing. All of existence bends to the imagination of a reality warper. Users can rewrite the laws of physics and then change them back in an instant. Universes can bend to the will of a reality warper. Illusion Manipulation: Simon can trick people into perceiving unreal things, illusions are not tangible, but can be very realistic to subjects. There are several ways illusions can be created, for example Sense Manipulation, through Mind Control, Hypnosis or by Light Manipulation. Some users can create complex and detailed worlds, others may be able to only alter the way they or the target are perceived. *Oneiric Reality Manipulation - Warp reality by making one's dreams come true. *Pathifery - Control reality based on instincts/emotions, rather than actual coherent thoughts or words. *Subjective Reality - Turn fantasies into a reality by manipulating the boundary between them. *Death by Illusion: If the illusion is powerful enough, it can literally convince the brain to copy anything that happens to the victim within the illusion, making it possible to kill the target with illusions. *Phobia Exploitation: Targets experience their worst fears. Weapons Simon doesn't often carry a weapon on him, but he's adept at weilding trench knives, pistols, and shotguns. He's also pretty good at setting up traps and making his own homemade bombs, he once had his own house set up as a virtual deathtrap for any unwelcome visitors. Trivia *Simon likes watching the Simpsons, but he keeps it a secret *Likes elaborate traps and mindgames to traumatize his victims *Once dove off a cliff and into the ocean while under heavy fire from the mafia *His mission in life is to keep Adena happy and leave the past in the past as much as possible Category:Character Category:Brotherhood